K9999
How K9999 joined the Tourney After the death of Krizalid and the disappearance of K', NESTS decided to comb their research for errors. K9999 became the "perfected" 9999th Kyo Kusanagi clone. Built from the ground up, K9999 wielded an exorbitant amount of power. The blue glove he wears helps him control his shapeshifting powers and keep them from going berserk. His main purpose was to dispatch the rogue creations that had escaped from NESTS's grasp. He apparently does not discover that he is a clone himself until after the destruction of the cartel. After the destruction of NESTS, K9999 wanders through Metro City with Angel. He learns that Sodom is trying to revive the Mad Gear Gang. Sodom brings K9999 in, never knowing he's a construct. How to unlock *Kill 100 Smash Run enemies with K' *Play 999 matches For both methods, you must fight K9999 at Geese Tower. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with K9999 by wishing for him from Porunga. After defeating K9999, or wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 710 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use K9999, a construct of Kyo created by NESTS." He will be seen right of Iris, left of Super Buu, and below Shanks. Characters Select Screen Animation When highlighted K9999 clutches his polymorphic arm. After the announcer calls his name K999 turns his arm into a sword, then a gun and says "THIS ISN'T SCIENCE CLASS!!!" Special Moves Get Out of My Sight! (Neutral) K9999 forms a 'air slash' that reaches about half-screen. Damaging the enemy as it travels, it racks up at most 6 hits. Split! (Side) K9999 crouches backwards as he creates a semi-shield of fire above him, launching his opponent up in the air. Splatter! (Up) K9999 turns his polymorphic arm into a sword and does a jumping upward slash. Break! (Down) K9999 leaps forward and makes a trail of fire in front of himself. You Get Lost Too! (Hyper Smash) He turns his right arm into a gun and starts shooting at his foe. After five shots, the last explosive shot blows the opponent away/ Power is... losing control... (Final Smash) K9999 turns his arm into a big, nasty tentacle which pierces through almost all moves. This move hits up to 18 times and blows the opponent away if they all hit. Victory Animations #K9999 looks away from his opponent while he transforms into his real self, saying, "The winds are still coming to me..." #K9999 poses while his right arm turns into a drill and says, "Is this...also part of my power?!" and finishes with a long laugh. #K9999's arm turns into rust and says "This look might be bad, but may still have a use." On-Screen Appearance K9999 changes him his silver haired self into his blue haired self and says ""Come here...you fly!" Trivia *K9999's rival is a core Mad Gear Gang member, Sodom. *K9999 shares his English voice actor with Android 17, Hiei, Sylux and Garlic Jr. *K9999 shares his Japanese voice actor with Yusuke Urameshi. *K9999 shares his French voice actor with Guo Huai, Nameless and Draft Redder. *K9999 shares his German voice actor with Octoman, Fu Xi, Uryu Ishida and Ponchai Chuwatana. *K9999 shares his Arabic actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage and Bentham. *K9999 shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Colossus, Jhun Hoon and Captain Falcon. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters